


A True Comparison

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-13
Updated: 2005-11-13
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry confronts Ron with a startling discovery.





	A True Comparison

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: This fic was written as an interlude for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=hailiebu)[**hailiebu**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/hailiebu/)'s wonderful fic [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/bu_style/8482.html#cutid1)_Moonlight Daydream_. (Pairings: Hermione/Remus/Sirius, past Harry/Hermione, Implied Harry/Ron) I couldn't resist jumping in and finishing the implied part.  


* * *

"[I fucked Hermione](http://www.livejournal.com/users/bu_style/8482.html#cutid1)," Harry announced breathlessly seconds after bursting into his flat.

Ron had been walking across the living room with a tray of tea and biscuits in his hand when Harry flung open the door. He now stood frozen, staring open-mouthed at Harry.

"Did you hear me, Ron?"

"I-I..." Ron began, looking at the tray in his hands. "I, er, reckoned you'd be home soon, so I made tea. Mum sent biscuits with Pig this morning."

"Give me the tray," Harry said apprehensively, walking towards Ron.

Pulling the tray protectively towards his chest, Ron shook his head.

"Ron, let me explain."

"Explain what?" asked Ron, sounding bewildered.

"Explain why I… why I shagged Hermione," Harry replied tentatively.

"Shagged Hermione," Ron repeated slowly, enunciating each syllable.

"Ron, stop this," Harry pleaded. "You're scaring me. Are you in shock or something?"

Ron relaxed his defensive stance and his lips curved into a grin. "Are you having me on?"

"No." Harry shook his head regretfully. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have sprung it on you like that. I didn't mean to be so blunt. I-I was just so happy that I finally -"

Ron walked to the side table and set the tray down. "You don't have to explain anything to me, mate," he said coldly.

"Yeah, I think I do. It's not what you think. There's more to it –"

Spinning around on his heels, he faced Harry, his eyes smoldering with rage. "More! What else are you going to tell me? Did you fuck my sister, too?"

"No! I would never shag Ginny!" Harry approached Ron cautiously. "Why are you so upset? You and Hermione have been over for ages."

"That's not the point! How could you do that to her? And then burst in here, announcing it like I would be happy about it!" Ron finished his outburst and shoved past Harry, heading towards his bedroom.

Reacting swiftly, Harry grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around. "Listen to me. She offered. I swear to Merlin, Ron. This was _her_ idea!"

Ron didn't respond, but he didn't try to get away either, so Harry took it as an opening to explain. "I went to lunch with Remus and –"

"You fucked him, too?" Ron asked sarcastically.

Ignoring Ron's interruption, Harry continued. "I went to lunch with Remus and he told me that Sirius and he were lovers. It, well, it sort of freaked me out. I went to Hermione's because I thought it would be easier to talk to her about it. I told her that I was confused and I thought that maybe I was like Remus and Sirius. Then _she_ offered to help me figure it out." He was talking so quickly that he had to stop and inhale deeply.

"Well, did you?" Ron asked sheepishly, staring at his shoes.

A feeling of relief washed over him when he realized Ron was no longer angry. "Did I what?" he asked.

"Figure it out?"

"Yeah," Harry replied. Confidently, he added, "I'm gay."

"Are you sure?" Ron looked up from his feet. "Maybe, it was just something wrong with Hermione."

Harry scrunched up his face in thought. "Er, I'm fairly sure that I'm sure."

"Because I'm your best mate and all… and I'd be glad to help you out just like Hermione did."

Harry's breath quickened at the sudden turn of events. "What are you offering?"  
  
"You're having a problem deciding your gender preference. You have two best friends – one's a bird and one's a bloke." Ron raised his eyebrows. "Lucky for you."

"Lucky for me," Harry said softly as he watched Ron move towards him.

Tentatively and blushing furiously, Ron reached forward and placed a strong, freckled hand on Harry's hip. "Can't really be sure you prefer blokes unless you've kissed one."

Reaching out through the powerful energy that was crackling between them, Harry captured Ron by the waist and pulled him closer. Their eyes locked for a brief moment before Ron lowered his lips to Harry's. The kiss began slow and hesitant until Harry nudged his tongue into Ron's mouth. Ron responded with a soft groan. Then the kiss ignited, becoming filled with fervent need. Fingers clutched desperately on backs and arses in desperate attempts to pull the other closer.

This kiss was completely different from the one he had shared with Hermione. It was strong and masculine and all Ron. Harry was overflowing with passion. He had never felt anything quite like this before and if the label for it was gay, then he'd wear the badge proudly.

Both men were panting when the kiss was finally broken. With Harry's arms still wrapped around his waist, Ron gingerly brushed the fringe from Harry's eyes.

"Harry, you're shaking?" Ron said with a voice full of concern.

"I-I'm just overwhelmed." Harry answered, resting his forehead against Ron's.

Quietly, Harry regained his composure.

Finally, Ron broke the silence. "Are you sure, now?"

Harry nodded. "I've never been more sure of anything in my whole life." He reached up and ran his thumb over Ron's kiss swollen lips. "And what about you?"

"Harry," he said, grabbing Harry's hand and entwining their fingers together. "I don't know if I'm gay, but I've wanted to do that for a very long time. If it weren't for Hermione starting this little experiment of hers, I would've never had the bollocks to do it."

A broad grin spread across Harry's face. "In order to make the experiment accurate, we have to perform a true comparison."

Ron began showering Harry's face and neck with kisses in between promises to do what ever it takes.

"Hermione!" Harry suddenly exclaimed.

Ron jumped back with a sick look on his face. "W-w-what?"

"That's not how I meant it," Harry sighed. "She was really upset and concerned when I left her. She thought it might ruin our friendship and that I would act weird around her now."

"Will it make you feel better if she knows everything is fine?"

Harry nodded. "It's more than just fine," he added with a cheeky grin.

"Alright then, let's send her an owl." Ron went to their desk for a piece of parchment and a quill.

"And say what?"

"How about a great, big giant _thank you_ from both of us?"

"Works for me! I'll get Hedwig."

**The End**


End file.
